


Why Flitwick Doesn't Always Hate Detentions

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Harry find detention to be more stimulating than they expected... and so does Flitwick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Flitwick Doesn't Always Hate Detentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bring Back the Porn, 2011

Filius Flitwick normally didn't hand out detentions. He hated supervising them and considered them to be punishment for himself as much as the students. But when Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, of all students, had charmed the chairs in his classroom to pinch the bottoms of anyone who sat in them, he felt that he had to do more than take house points. Just because they'd defeated Voldemort, didn't mean they could get away with mischief in his class. He assigned a detention: two hours, after supper.

"I am very disappointed in you both," said Filius before waving his wand in a complicated pattern. "This charm will alert me if either of you attempt to leave before the detention is over." Then he left the classroom. After all, why should he be punished, when the monitoring charm would keep him apprised of their actions?

*~*

Harry looked over at Neville, seated two desks over and one row ahead of him in the otherwise deserted Charms classroom. Neville was writing, his quill making a scritch-scritching sound on the parchment. Harry watched for a few minutes, making note of how Neville's hair curled over his collar, and the gold stud in his left ear - which Harry would swear hadn't been there that morning in class.

As quietly as he could, Harry slid out of the desk he'd been seated in, and moved up a row so that he was in line with Neville. Neville continued writing as though he hadn't noticed Harry's movements - but Harry was pretty sure that he had. He'd seen Neville's ear twitch.

Harry was about to slide into the empty seat between himself and Neville when Neville stopped writing. Neville shook his head as though to discourage Harry, then returned his attention to his quill and parchment. Ever the Gryffindor, Harry ignored Neville's warning and slid over one more seat. He reached over and placed his hand on Neville's thigh, which quivered beneath his palm.

"What are you _doing_?" Neville whispered as he batted Harry's hand away.

"C'mon, Nev," coaxed Harry, returning his hand to Neville's thigh and sliding it up towards his crotch. With his other hand, he fiddled with Neville's earring. "By the way, I like this... is it new?"

"Mmm," was Neville's only response. To Harry's surprise, he actually kept on writing.

"We're alone in here for the next two hours. Let's have some fun."

"How do you know Flitwick won't come back in?" Neville seemed nervous, but something in his eyes told Harry he was considering Harry's proposition.

"Flitwick goes to bed early," said Harry confidently. "I doubt he'll be back."

Neville set down his quill.

*~*

Neville moaned when he felt Harry's hand cupping him. He shifted in his seat a little, splaying his legs to allow for easier access. Before he knew it, Harry had undone his flies and worked his hand inside his pants. Harry's hand was warm, his grip firm on Neville's erection as he pulled and twisted. Harry's thumb teased the tip with every pull, and Neville world closed in to just his cock and Harry's hand. Neville's hips started moving, increasing the sensation.

Harry released Neville's erection, and Neville immediately felt the loss. He was about to complain when a flick of Harry's wrist - wordless, wandless - divested them both of their clothing. Neville shivered as the cool air of the Charms classroom touched his skin, and a little from Harry's blatant display of magical power. Suddenly, Neville needed to feel all of Harry's skin against his. He stood, clumsily, knocking over his chair as he did so. Then he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and bringing their cocks into alignment.

Harry changed his grip, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks. Neville groaned, then, and captured Harry's mouth in a kiss. Harry's lips parted, allowing Neville's tongue inside; Harry tasted of the treacle tart they'd had for dessert. As Neville probed the depths of Harry's mouth, Harry wanked them both, bringing them closer and closer to orgasm. A bead of sweat trickled down Neville's temple, but he was so absorbed in Harry that he didn't even notice it.

"Don't... wanna... come," panted Neville when he could pull himself away from Harry's mouth. "Want you... in... me!"

Harry released their cocks and indicated Flitwick's desk with a nod of his head. Neville moved to the desk, leaning over it and cushioning his head with his arms. Harry whispered a cleaning spell and it wasn't long before he felt the hot wetness of Harry's tongue as it lapped at his hole. Neville pushed his hips back, moaning, " _More!_ "

Harry chuckled and continued his ministrations. It felt like molten lava had taken residence in Neville's spine, and all Neville could think about was holding on just a little bit longer. Just when Neville thought he couldn't take any more, Harry pulled back. By then, all Neville wanted was Harry's tongue, pushing back into his hole.

" _Lubricious_." Neville smiled as he felt the effects of Harry's favourite preparatory spell. When he felt the blunt head of Harry's cock pushing against his opening, he gripped the edge of the desk and pushed back, taking Harry deep inside.

Harry pistoned his hips with increasing frequency, and Neville saw stars as Harry hit his prostate with every stroke. Neville's prick felt even heavier, even harder than before and he shifted his weight to his left arm, freeing his right hand to grasp it. He pulled, swiping the head with his thumb with each stroke, in time with Harry's thrusting. Soon, they were both coming, Neville spattering the front of Flitwick's desk while Harry filled Neville with his spunk.

They leant together, braced against Flitwick's desk, for a few moments, catching their breaths. Finally, Neville Summoned his wand and cast cleaning spells on the desk, the floor, and anything else he could think of. Harry brought back their clothes from wherever he'd sent them, and they dressed in silence.

*~*

In his chambers, Filius Flitwick took a deep, cleansing breath before tucking his now-flaccid penis back into his trousers. He'd had a feeling that those two would get up to something during their detention, but by Merlin, _that_ hadn't been something he'd considered. It was a good thing that at his height, he wouldn't have to look either of them straight in the eye very often in the near future.


End file.
